


Picture Perfect

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-23
Updated: 2007-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus likes to wake up in his own special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

Title: Picture Perfect  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Summary: Severus likes to wake up in his own special way.  
Word Count: 1170  
Genre: Erotica  
Warnings: No spoilers. Graphic sex, oral, anal, rimming... as much as I could fit. ;)  
A/N: Written for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/profile)[**bbtp_challenge**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/). Yay, porn! The picture mentioned is a now famous piece of art by [](http://ponderosa121.insanejournal.com/profile)[**ponderosa121**](http://ponderosa121.insanejournal.com/) that I suspect everyone has seen. I don't have a link to it, but I'm sure it can be found at her web site, which is worth a visit.  
Dedicated to [](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sassy_cissa**](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/) who gave me the pairing of Snarry and the prompt of 'waking up' to work with. Thanks for being a true friend, luv!  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Picture Perfect

~

Severus rolled over, automatically reaching for the warm body that should have been there but wasn’t. He groped for a while then grumbled, opening his eyes to look for his errant lover. He had always hated waking up, although, since living with Harry, it was not the onerous task it had been in the past.

He opened his eyes, spotting Harry curled on the edge of the bed, just out of reach, and Severus could see the glow of the laptop computer screen over his shoulder. He sighed. Harry was becoming a bit obsessed with Muggle technology, much to Severus’ consternation.

“What are you doing now, brat?” he rasped.

Harry glanced back over his shoulder and grinned. “You remember I told you about that Muggle that looks remarkably like you?” he asked.

Severus blinked. “Yes, I recall.”

“Well, there’s apparently an artist who drew him with a much younger male lover in a fairly compromising position,” Harry said. “I just want to see if I can find it. You’ll like it, I promise. The internet is great for porn...”

Severus shifted until his chest was pressed to Harry’s back, his stirring cock nestling in the divot where Harry’s arse curved out from his body. “Is that so? And is this a particularly _inspiring_ picture?” he asked, his breath rustling the hairs on Harry’s nape.

“Yeah, it’s hot,” Harry murmured, shuddering slightly at Severus’ touch.

“Mmm, as hot as this?” Severus asked, his hand curving around Harry’s waist to collect his waking cock. He palmed it expertly, smiling and resting his head on Harry’s shoulder as Harry, increasingly distracted, continued typing, his fingers trembling.

Severus licked a stripe along Harry’s shoulder and up to his ear, stopping to nibble on the fleshy lobe. Harry’s hands shook more and Severus smirked. “So? Where is this picture?”

All but quivering, Harry finally managed to hit a key and he crowed. “Found it...” he said, his words trailing off in a gasp as Severus circled his thumb around Harry’s slit. “Gods... Look at it, Severus,” he moaned, only barely managing to prevent the laptop from landing on the floor.

Severus looked, his mouth falling open. The artist was a genius!

There, bathed in glowing earth and skin tones, were two figures, illuminated by floating candlelight. The older man was fingering the younger one, an intense look of concentration on his face as he bent over his erect prick, about to sample it. The younger man had his head thrown back in what was clearly ecstasy.

As erotic as that picture was, however, the most sensual component in Severus’ opinion was their tightly clasped hands, that simple detail denoting the depth of their care and feelings for each other.

“There’s some idiot that thought this picture showed exploitation of the younger man,” Harry said softly. “And the artist was banned. Thank Merlin she’s moved her art elsewhere.”

Severus ran his eyes over the picture once more, memorizing the lines. “Muggles are idiots,” he said, then, in a swift move he reached up and closed the lid of the laptop, plunging the room into darkness. “With that for inspiration,” he whispered in Harry’s ear, “I think we can certainly produce our own living art, no?”

Harry snickered. “I was counting on that,” he said, pressing back against Severus urgently.

Severus continued stroking Harry’s prick as Harry raised his leg, allowing Severus’ finger to slip into the channel between his arse cheeks.

“Yes,” Harry moaned, relaxing his muscles and making small, encouraging noises in the back of his throat as Severus brushed his hole with teasing strokes.

“You really liked that picture, didn’t you?” Severus purred, nudging Harry over onto his stomach.

Harry groaned and spread his legs invitingly. “Yes, it was hot,” he gasped rutting against the sheets in an attempt to continue the stimulation on his cock.

Severus held Harry’s hips steady, his thumbs separating those rounded cheeks to reveal that wrinkled hole. Smirking slightly, Severus dipped his head and ran his tongue down the crevice and over the sensitive pucker.

Harry cried out, his words, if there were any, muffled by the pillow his face was buried in, his hands clenched in fists that gripped the sheets tightly.

Burying his nose against Harry’s musky skin, Severus proceeded to lick and suck him into a quivering, moaning mass, first circling the hole to coax it open and then stabbing his tongue inside the muscled walls in quick, rhythmic thrusts that had Harry screaming and writhing.

When the hole was grasping at his tongue, trying to keep it inside, Severus pulled his wet face away from Harry, and groping for the jar of lube they kept on the bedside table, grabbed a generous handful that he slathered on his straining cock.

With the remnants left on his fingers, he continued stretching Harry open, smiling as Harry pushed back eagerly, trying his best to rotate his hips and pull Severus’ fingers deeper.

Then, Severus got an idea. The picture had been delicious, and it would be worth something to see his Harry in a similar pose...

Removing his fingers for a moment, Severus rolled Harry onto his back, keeping his arm beneath Harry’s lower back as support.

Harry blinked, confused. “What are you...?” His eyes widened as Severus interlaced their fingers tenderly. “Oh god,” he whispered as Severus leaned over his leg, his breath gusting teasingly over Harry’s cockhead.

Severus slipped the already slicked fingers of his left hand back into Harry’s loosened hole, his fingers tightening involuntarily as he did so.

Harry’s head tipped back, his eyes closing in pleasure, gasping as Severus continued his preparation until he was all but drooling, his hand clenched tightly in Severus’ hair.

“Much better than any art work,” Severus murmured finally, slipping his fingers out again, this time crawling over and settling on top of Harry. Quickly spreading more lube onto his throbbing prick, Severus lined himself up, sinking into Harry’s grasping warmth with a groan.

Harry wrapped his legs around Severus, urging him on with frantic arching and shuddering of his over-stimulated body. “Please,” he moaned.

His hands digging into the skin of Harry’s hips as he held on and thrust hard, Severus groaned deeply as he tunnelled deep. He just managed to hold on through Harry’s muscles convulsing around him as he came in hot spurts between them.

When Harry’s legs slipped from his waist and he stopped coming, Severus resumed thrusting, bending to his task with enthusiasm, gritting his teeth as the feel of Harry’s smooth walls gripping him tightly swept him away in pleasure. He held out as long as he could, finally succumbing to ecstasy with a howl.

He collapsed, gasping for breath, closing his eyes and allowing himself to bask in the afterglow as Harry stroked his back in slow, soothing strokes.

“That was a reasonable way to wake up,” Severus finally said, a deep note of satisfaction in his voice. Perhaps Harry’s new interest in Muggle technology would prove useful after all.

~


End file.
